


Любовь к Матери

by Morack



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Kudos: 3





	Любовь к Матери

Полупрозрачные пальцы светятся, словно состоят только из переполняющей тело энергии. Тонкой, теплой, пронзительно зеленой на взгляд.

Юноша обнажен, хрупок, беззащитен перед окружающим его миром, но он свято верит - его защитит существо-создатель.

\- Мама... - беззвучно шепчет юноша, касаясь стекла. Но сквозь свои бесплотные руки он видит лишь свое же мерцающее отражение. Призрак самого себя.

Позже - силуэт зеленоглазой женщины за спиной.

\- Кадаж.

У него не было имени - он не мог сам себе его дать. Его назвала Дженова, Мама - единственное живое, что Кадаж знал с момента своего появления на свет. Обретя имя, юноша начал утверждаться в пространстве сам - в буквальном смысле обрастать плотью и чувствами. Это было жутко неприятно, и Кадаж, стараясь безропотно терпеть боль, невольно начал бояться будущего.

Вскоре юноша начал слышать посторонние голоса. Нежные и резкие, пронзительные и хриплые - они друг другу что-то доказывали, спорили, обсуждали... Как сильвер ни вслушивался, понять из их болтовни он ничего не мог. И по-прежнему он был одинок, огибаем этими голосами, словно камень - спокойными водами реки.

Дженова оставалась всего лишь привидением, даже тогда, когда Кадаж плакал от тоски.

\- Мама... мамочка, забери меня отсюда.

От пальцев, касающихся стекла, разбегаются круги, словно на поверхности воды во время дождя. Мелкая рябь искажает образ женщины - хорошо различимы ярко-зеленые глаза и поток длинных серебристых волос. Кажется, что хищные черты лица заострились.

\- Ты всего лишь моя тень, Кадаж, - взгляд, бывший недавно ласковым, обжигает, заставляет передернуться. Голос чужой - низкий и тяжелый.

\- Мама! - юноша в отчаянии бьет сначала ладонями, а потом кулаками по стеклу, пытаясь прогнать видение. - Ты любишь меня?

Ему кажется - он сходит с ума, потому что слышит два голоса, сливающихся в один. И чувствует два взгляда, направленные на него из-за зеркальной грани.

\- Сефирот сильнее и послушнее тебя, - двойной голос бьет по нервам, натянутым, словно струны. - Идеальный сын своей матери. Сын, которым можно гордиться.

\- Его ты любишь больше, Мама?!

Стекло, содрогаясь от ударов, трескается. Отражение, изуродованное паутиной трещин, усмехается.

\- Ты всего лишь дух Сефирота, его энергия и страсть.

\- Не надо так говорить!...

Осколки стекла, сжимаемые в ладонях, плавятся подобно льду.

\- Тебе самому никогда не стать идеальным. Будь хорошим сыном и найди меня настоящую - наше воссоединение сделает тебя совершенством, какого достиг Сефирот!

Острые края дыры впиваются в кожу и рассекают ладони, когда юноша цепляется, чтобы высунуть в прореху голову.

Кроме плеска вытекающей из пробитого бака жидкости голову кружила какофония звуков - вой сирен, писк аппаратуры, крики переполошенных людей... Среди суматохи резкой вспышкой оказался звонкий юношеский крик, подобный крику младенца:

\- Мама!

И синхронно пришли в движение, почувствовав силу свободного духа, "образцы" в двух соседних капсулах.

\- Я найду тебя, - хрипит Кадаж, ступив ногами на твердый пол, слыша шаги своих проснувшихся освобожденных братьев и чувствуя в руке тяжесть собственного меча. - Мы найдем, Мама.


End file.
